


Rain

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: People surprise one another on a rainy night. Except Larry, who wasn't surprised.





	1. Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on LJ on March 6, 2003, except the third chapter, which is posted here for the first time.

Edge wished he could slam the door behind him, but the heavy security door closed gently in its own good time. Just one more thing to irritate him, damn it. What a fucking waste of time, standing around bickering all fucking night, he thought; why had he stayed, kept on after Larry and even Bono had given up? Snapping at Adam and getting snapped at in return hadn’t helped anybody; they’d ended by losing their tempers, and now —

_Now I’m standing in a fucking downpour in the middle of the night._

He fumbled for his keys, then heard the quiet latch of the door, footsteps behind him. _Fuck him. I’m not —_

Adam grabbed at his arm. “Edge?” Piqued, Edge pulled away and continued toward his car until Adam grabbed him again, harder this time. “Edge, God damn it —"

Adam whirled him around and they stood facing one another, flinching a little from the rain on their faces. The other man’s expression was … still angry, but earnest; pleading, somehow, and then, suddenly, determined. _Holy fuck, what —_ Edge felt Adam’s hands on his arms, he was pulled forward —

Adam kissed him, urgently, on the lips.

Suddenly everything shifted and locked into place as Edge realized what was at the root of his irritation with Adam lately; it seemed that his thoughts were constantly wandering toward the other man, but he could hardly stand to be around him, either.

Two words. So complicated, but so simple really. _Sexual tension._

It took only a split second for Edge to kiss Adam back, hard, there in the almost-privacy of the walled and gated parking lot; took only a second for him to put his hands on Adam’s waist and haul his body closer. Adam made a desperate noise in his throat that Edge heard even over the sound of the rain pelting the pavement and the cars.

Then they were at one another, hands roaming over one another’s necks and backs and hips as their kisses intensified. Water streamed down Edge’s face, but he didn’t care; he peeled Adam’s jacket off him and dropped it, pressing himself against the taller man. Adam urged him back a step until he was against the boot of his car, then back a bit more until he was half-sitting on it, Adam’s body, Adam’s _hips_ , between Edge’s spread knees.

The rain pelted harder as they looked at one another for a moment, full of belated realizations and naked need. Adam laughed and pressed forward. They tore at one another’s clothes, Edge unbuttoning Adam’s sodden shirt halfway before his numbing fingers gave up the job and he simply ripped. Buttons bounced off the car and Edge’s hands were acquainting themselves with the other man’s lean muscles as rivulets streamed down the tanned body before him.

Adam, moaning, characteristically took a more direct approach and unbuttoned Edge’s jeans with a practiced motion. Edge shook with cold and excitement as Adam lowered his head … _Oh God_. The cold water beating over their bodies made a shocking contrast with the heat of Adam’s mouth; the willingness, the _eagerness_ of it, the wet lips, the tongue, caressing and flicking over him — Edge cried out again and again, leaning back, his face turned to the tumultuous sky, drenched, cold, cold and so hot. The contrast was too much and he arched up, further and further, the rain beating his face; he couldn’t hold back, couldn’t stop; ah God, it was so much, hot, so amazing …

Shocked and exhausted, he let himself fall onto his back, exposed, arms outspread, still moaning, and then Adam was there above him, lying on him, caressing his face. The look on Adam’s face was so serious, so kind, even as Edge felt him grinding against his hip; Edge put his trembling arms around Adam’s half-naked body and held him as closely as he could, grinning. “For God’s sake,” he said. “Let’s get out of the rain, at least.”


	2. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys surprise one another on a rainy night, except Larry, who wasn't surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on LJ on March 6, 2003, except the third chapter, which is posted here for the first time.

Soaked through, half dressed, they slid into Edge’s car and sat, streaming, both laughing, the windows immediately fogging over.

Adam wanted badly to say something, but his brain was such a befuddled mess of jubilation and desire that he just couldn’t. _Oh God._ He took his wet, clouded glasses off and put them on the dashboard in lieu of being able to actually wipe them on anything. His sodden trousers were terribly uncomfortable, cold and wet and heavy, clinging to his erection. His hands were shaking.

It had been easy to be bold in the tumult of the parking lot, but in the quiet of the car, he was suddenly hesitant. He turned toward Edge, hoping something articulate would somehow find its way out of his mouth, and as he turned, Edge was leaning to kiss him, clambering half out of his seat to be above him.

For a long time, the silence in the car was broken only by little wet noises and “mmm” sounds, but when Edge began to rub the front of Adam’s trousers, the sounds became urgent — desperate.

“Oh yes — Edge — God, please —"

Their hands cooperated on button and zipper. A slight adjustment or two and Edge’s fingers played up and down the hot, cool flesh, accompanied by moans and a hint of thrashing. Then Edge curled up small on his side of the car and Adam felt those incomparable sensations, the wet, the hot, lips, tongue — _hold on, hold on,_ he told himself, gripping the sides of his seat, head thrown back.

Could this be the other man’s first time? Could this be something Edge had experience in? It was too good; he couldn’t keep his body from moving as his long muscles hardened. _Oh jesus._ He was panting, one hand gentle on Edge’s head, “God, it’s — oh — oh —" He could only cry out wordlessly at the peak of it, God, he wanted it to last forever, but at last his body relaxed and Edge sat up, breathing hard too.

He took Adam’s hand and Adam squeezed it as he caught his breath. As Adam moved to arrange his clothing, he burst out laughing. “Christ, Reg,” he said. “Just look at us.” Then Edge was laughing too as Adam assumed a regal air and gathered his torn, dripping rag of a shirt formally about him. “Right,” Adam said, wet and disheveled, sitting up straight. “Ready for tea with the queen now.”

“What in the hell, Adam.”

Adam smiled. “It came over me suddenly. But irresistibly.”

“So _that’s_ what’s been bothering me,” Edge said, grinning back at him. “Thank God.”


	3. Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy night, the guys surprise one another, except Larry, who wasn't surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on LJ on March 6, 2003, except the third chapter, which is posted here for the first time.

"— I mean, what is going _on_ with them, for God’s sake,” Bono growled into his latest pint, irritated.

Larry shrugged, but Bono caught a faint, concealed grin.

“What? Do you know why Edge is so irritable lately? Today was a disaster.”

Larry laughed outright. “Well, you see, this is just a theory that I’ve developed,” he said, still chuckling. “Sexual tension.”

Bono almost spat out some of the beer, which would have been a shame. “What? You’re joking,” he choked.

“Don’t they remind you of two kids on the playground, pulling one another’s hair, taking one another’s toys? Then later you catch them kissing behind the shrubbery.”

“Have you actually —"

“No, just part of the analogy — but it wouldn’t surprise me one bit,” Larry said, sipping his own beer. “I’ve seen Adam like this before; he’s acting out, and one day he’s just going to —" he snapped his fingers “— grab our Edge and have at him. Mark my words.”

Bono opened his mouth to protest, but found himself grinning back instead. “I hate to say this, but that actually makes sense,” he said. “Still, care to make it interesting?”

“It’s pretty interesting already, B.”

He settled back onto his stool, mildly disappointed. “Oh, all right. Coward. What’s it like to live your life without ever taking risks, Lardence?”

Larry shot him a sideways look. “My whole life is a risk, idiot.”

“Oh, give me just one example.” Bono had always enjoyed needling Larry, and Larry always forgave him … eventually.

“Well, I squandered my youth chasing the mad longing to be a rock star, for one thing, you know.”

“Well …” Bono had another drink. “Conceded. What else?”

“What _else_? Oh, come on.”

“Besides your career choice. When’s the last time you really …” Bono gestured grandly, nearly wasting more beer. “really went out on a limb, took a big chance, exposed yourself to something frightening?”

Larry sighed. Rolled his eyes. Got up. “Come with me,” he said.

Larry was uncharacteristically unpredictable tonight. “Where?”

“Only outside for a moment. No —" as Bono turned toward the door. “Out back. This way.”

Bono followed Larry down the narrow hall, past the kitchen aromas and out into the alley, where they were fortunately sheltered from the rain by an oddly out of place canopy. _Over the service entrance?_ Bono looked up at it. _Makes no sense —_

What? Larry’s hands on his jacket lapels — pulling him gently forward — kissing him softly?

Bono was never one to react to new sensory experiences by pulling away from them. This was … it was nice. Larry smelled good, he _always_ smelled good; his lips were soft and gentle, firm but not insistent —

Then Larry groaned and —

_Larry just slipped me the tongue. What in the fuck. Well …_

__Well, what the fuck._ _

Eventually Bono groaned as well, as his hands were on Larry’s hips and there wasn’t what you could actually call “space” as such between their bodies. Not a bit of it. Larry was a _great_ kisser —

 _Had been_ a great kisser. “No, don’t —" Bono said when Larry’s lips left his, when Larry pulled back enough to look at him.

Grinning. He was grinning. “There.”

“There?”

“There. That was me, out on a limb. Exposing myself to something frightening. Taking a chance. What did you think?”

Bono made a concerted effort not to gape. “Well. That was certainly unexpected, wasn’t it? Ehm … enjoyable as well as surprising.”

“Good. Now let’s get back in there before someone nicks our beer.”

“You are the most ridiculous,” Bono began, and then they were both laughing uproariously, arms flung about one another, doubling over with it. They paraded back in arm in arm, still giggling like madmen, wiping their eyes, and their beers were still there.

“Remind me not to criticize your lack of spontaneity again,” Bono said as they clinked their glasses together.

“You’re the one who wanted to make things interesting,” Larry said. “Cheers, mate.”


End file.
